


ABO Ziam: Redrafted

by ultraglamourous



Series: ABO Ziam: First AO3 Story [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraglamourous/pseuds/ultraglamourous
Summary: My very first story ever on A03, ABO Ziam, is a WIP composed of 12 draft chapters. This story is basically the drafts reworked into proper chapters. I do not want to delete the previous draft chapters and replace them with the newer ones because the style of writing is different, some readers may have enjoyed the original drafts and finally, because I would like to see how my writing progressed over time. I will be uploading revisions of my original drafts at an exceedingly slow pace.See tags and notes on the original draft story for more information.





	

Zayn is tired of always being asked if he’s real at work or a hologram sent over by the IT department. He’s also high key stressed because he has a presentation to do in a couple of days and he isn’t sure if he’s ready yet. Plus he’s been informed that the English Literature department have decided to move his presentation to a bigger lecture theatre and it will be broadcast on several screens around the campus and online as several departments (including the IT department) and students wish to see him present. This means he cannot mess up as all eyes will be on him. Literally. He is unsure about to handle all this.

The barista hands him his drink, spelt ‘Zayn’ perfectly with several love hearts and a lipstick kiss stain. He says thank you with a careful smile, wary of causing any swooning and he almost thinks he’s nailed it this time with a 30% smile rather than a 40% smile (a 100% smile will induce all sorts of things in others, including fainting) until 5 seconds later and the barista stumbles, holding onto the counter for support.

Louis rolls his eyes when he notices this and what is written on Zayn’s drink. He is in all honestly secretly proud of the fact that Zayn’s mere presence doesn’t affect him or Harry like it used to and assigns those who are affected as ‘weak’.

He mentally compares the messy scrawl on the drink a new barista hands him with the calligraphy piece on Zayn’s. It is not particularly legible and Louis isn’t sure what it says. He questions Zayn and Harry but alas, they too have no idea. For the entertainment of the readers, however, the barista wrote ‘lols’.

The barista passes Harry his drink.

‘What does yours say?’ Zayn asks Harry as the trio move away from the counter to find a cosy corner to sit at.

‘I’m not sure.’ Harry squints at the mess on his drink, trying to decipher it.

‘I’m certain it says whatever’s on mine with a ‘2’ added on,’ Louis says, guiding them to a spot near a fish bowl and several plants. They sit down at the table after a few moments to decide how to sit because Harry wants to see the fishes and both Louis and Zayn are happy to indulge him.

‘Yeah, it does looks like that, I see it now,’ Zayn says, tilting his head at the drink Harry has thrusted out for him and Louis to read.

Zayn sips on his iced macchiato drink and realises just how badly he needed this little break with his mates. They were technically still in a coffee shop on campus grounds but the walk and physical distance away from the library was a good change of scenery.

They entered into conversation and then a brief lull and then conversation again. Louis and Harry decided to engage in some tongue wrestling after a mini, teasing argument over whether the tongue was a muscle or not. Zayn learnt that it was indeed a muscle and let the couple to exercise their muscles. He brought out a small diary and pen and opened up the calendar on his phone, deciding to organise the week further until the exercise subsided.

The bell over the entrance door rang and Zayn looked up to see who had just come in as he noticed a faint but attractive scent waft into the shop.

The owner of the scent waited in line at the counter and Zayn couldn’t help but stare at him. Really, properly stare at him. In awe. He rationalised this. Firstly, he was stressed out and needed something nice to fixate his eyes on to relax and secondly, he didn’t really do this, rarely finding others as striking as  they would find him, so it was only natural that once he did find someone intriguing, he’d really look at them.

Zayn zeroed in on the man. He was an Alpha. _Yes, 5 points to Gryffindorr._

_Height: Tall. Shoulders: Broad. Muscles: Partially covered by a loose long sleeved button up dark blue shirt but there were clear definitions of muscle mass on the arms._

Zayn considered the man carefully.

_Mmmhhhh, oh yes. Eye colour: Brown and staring right back!_

Zayn immediately looked down at the diary in his hand and hoped the man didn’t notice his gaze. He was certain he gave the man an intensive, thirsty look. His throat became dry and Zayn wasn’t sure if this was because he was caught staring or because he was genuinely thirsty or because he was lusting after the man. He needed another iced macchiato drink.  

He looked up momentarily to see if the man was looking back at him.

He was.

He had an odd look worn on his face.

_Fuck._

Zayn wasn’t sure if the odd look was positive or not. He turned a page in the diary before himself, trying to appear engrossed in organising his week and avoid further eye contact with the Alpha now that he had been rumbled. His mouth was still dry. He needed a new drink. He wished he could get one of his loyal followers grab him one without him needing to go to the counter and get closer in proximity to the Alpha. He needed to work on his ability to communicate via mind waves. _Typical._

'Zay, are you alright?' Harry asked, pausing his flirtations with Louis, concerned as he noticed Zayn’s pallor suddenly changed out of the corner of his eye.

Louis looked at Zayn shrewdly and at the alpha who was staring at their table. He looked at Zayn again and smiled mischievously before sighing dramatically. 'I think he just got busted checking out that Alpha there.’

Harry looked at Louis in glee.

Zayn frowned. ‘Is he looking this way?’

‘Yes,’ the couple replied in unison.

Zayn smelt the attractive scent waft closer to his table and he knew the Alpha was going to approach before he saw the man side up to them.

_Fuck._ He was not prepared for meeting an Alpha. Not today of all days. His hairspray was wearing off, leaving a few strands coming out of his Dutch braided hair and he wasn’t feeling that great either because of stress. He didn’t know if he could appear dazzling enough in case the man was interested in him back.

'Hi,' the Alpha said shyly with a blushing smile, looking straight towards Zayn.

'Hello,' Zayn quivered back as a reply cautiously. He didn’t know what to do. No book or cliché had prepared him for this. He felt a bit awkward and wasn’t sure if he should apologise for staring initially.

Harry and Louis watched on in amusement, drinking their drinks happily through straws. This was entertainment.

'Erm, I don't normally do this,' the Alpha said, running a hand through his curly, golden hair.

'I'm Liam and I saw you maybe, possibly looking at me and I may have been looking at you back. Possibly.'

Zayn didn't reply back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Louis mouth the word 'oooo' to him and Harry shh!ing him, eager to see where this would lead next.

A silence held for about 10 seconds which felt like ages while Zayn collected his thoughts.

Smile and wave. Smile and wave, he thought.

It was a simple thing he had learnt from the penguins of Madagascar and from his parents when he was younger. He knew he looked somewhat attractive (others such as Louis would probably think this is an understatement and would hand him a trophy for it) and as an omega, people around him didn't exactly expect very much even though he was an academic. So he resorted to his default signature move: smiling. It helped him in most situations and generally an alpha would take charge of the conversation or moment for him. Waving was not appropriate in this situation.

So Zayn smiled. He may have even let a genuine laugh of nervousness out. _Oh well_. This would probably make him appear more endearing to the Alpha, Liam, now. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He did a slight head tilt as well since he was going down the poor little pretty me route _.  Oh, Liam.  So lovely and.. welp. Got to know the guy first. Love > Lust._

'Please don't worry, I'm not going to be creepy. I'll go away if you like. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable,' Liam said with a smile.

'Noo, don't go.'

_Face palm._ Why couldn't he have said something like 'no, it's alright' instead?

Louis mimed Zayn with little flailing hand moves about his face and mouthed 'noooo!'

_Oh dear, the nooo must have seemed so bad._

Under the table, Harry squeezed Louis' thigh and then smoothed over the area as a warning that the teasing might get too much for Zayn soon.

'Join us, Liam,' Harry said kindly, waving his other hand towards the empty seat next to Zayn.

'I'm Harry, this is my Omega Louis and this exquisite, single Omega over here is Zayn. He's a bit shy but I'm sure you'll both overcome that.'

_Shit!_ Zayn thought. He never said his name to Liam. The poor man was probably confused at why Zayn didn't introduce himself back when he (Liam) did.

Harry smirked at Zayn and Louis smiled wickedly, kissing his Alpha as a reward because at best, Zayn was going to fall in love and get an Alpha Mate. At worst, it would be fun watching his friend squirm under the gaze of an Alpha he clearly fancied.

'Is it ok?' Liam asked Zayn, nodding towards the seat.

Zayn nodded and quickly averted all eye contact with each of the men. He sipped some of his nonexistent drink again. He needed a refill so bad.

Liam placed his coffee onto the table and sat down slowly.

He smells _gorgeous_ , Zayn thought as he arranged his organiser and pen on the side, unsure of what to do.

'Zayn..' Louis began and Zayn immediately looked up.

_Please don't make it more awkward_ , he thought. _Please_.

'Let's help you out here. So, Liam. Are you single?' Louis smiled at Zayn. To an outsider, it may have been a friendly, helping hand kind of smile. To Zayn though, at that particular moment in time, it was time to somehow get Harry to stop Louis before Zayn became a tomato. _Maybe Liam likes tomatoes. Maybe their his favourite fruit salad thing. Tomatoes. The Tommo. Oh no._

'Yes,' said Liam with a laugh.

'Unmated?'

'Yes.'

'You into men?'

_Please say yes,_ Zayn thought.

'I don't think I'd be here if I wasn't to be honest.' Zayn snorted at Liam’s comment and Liam looked extremely chuffed.

'Are you looking for a long term relationship ending in the mating process? Maybe with an Omega whose heat will be coming up soon?'

Liam became very red and whispered a quiet 'I wouldn’t mind' back.

Zayn watched carefully as Louis (and occasionally Harry) interrogated Liam thoroughly with more questions and he came to the conclusion that the Alpha next to him was quite decent actually. His face and body matched his heart.

 It was a pleasant surprise considering the personalities of the majority of Alpha's he'd met before. And before long, he and Liam went into easy conversation.

And so Zayn found himself doing something he had never done before in a long time.

'Could I give you my number?' He blushed and avoided looking Liam in the eyes, scared of a negative answer and also not wanting to potentially hypnotise the positive answer out of Liam with his eyes because when one is that handsome, others, especially new people and the easily influenced, do tend to get bewitched.

'Only if I can give you mine back,' Liam said playfully.

'I'll call you now, and then like you can save that and call me back, yeah.' Zayn did his best to put on a nonchalant, deep voice but he wasn't sure how it came off.

Harry watched with amusement as he smelt Liam become slightly engorged and he winced at how Zayn didn't totally understand his effect on others, especially the Alpha next to him. They had gone over this before. Multiple times.

Louis on the other hand way became distracted with the constant flurry of messages that suddenly appeared on his phone and he began to text his Mother, swapping over details about the upcoming dinner he and Harry were going to have with Harry's family. For him and Zayn, their Mum's always took precedence over everything that was happening.

'Right then, that's all done.' Zayn said, putting his phone down on the table. 'Like I said, I normally work in a lab during the week but my evenings and weekends are usually free.'

Liam smiled. 'I match that. How do you know I'm going to call though?'

'I really like you, Liam. You seem really nice,' Zayn said honestly.

'Plus,' Harry added. 'Who can resist all that? He's a visual delight. Loads of Alpha's want him.'

'Oh,' Liam said slowly. 'I'm not really used to all this. Like going out with people. I'm really new. I don't know if I can compare to anyone you might have met before.'

'I like gentlemen. I haven't met many before though. You might be one.'

'Might even be _the one_ ,' Louis whispered as he punched into the keyboard on his phone, typing as fast as he could. Harry cackled. Liam blushed. Zayn face palmed.

_Cringe._


End file.
